


Closer

by jarmelts



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/F, High School, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarmelts/pseuds/jarmelts
Summary: 想走得更近，不是一直以來的盼望嗎？京子想不透，究竟是什麼變了？





	1. Chapter 1

「妳為什麼要躲我？」

七森高中美術教室外的走廊轉角，京子臉色凝重地望著綾乃，靜靜地等待她的回應。

怎樣也不願意面對京子，綾乃抱著手中文件，嘆了一口氣，「我只是最近比較忙...」

「那為什麼妳一看到我就要掉頭？光這星期就三次了...」

「妳想太多了，純粹巧合而已。」

語調平穩，但京子眼裡蒙上一層哀傷，「那妳為什麼不看著我？」

綾乃神色顯露出慌亂，閃爍的眼神短暫對上京子，但隨即移開視線，「妳靠太近了...」退後一步，拉開兩人距離。

想走得更近，不是一直以來的盼望嗎？京子想不透，究竟是什麼變了？看著綾乃冷若冰霜的臉龐，京子眉頭深鎖，以往神采奕奕的模樣消失無蹤...

「京子？」旁邊傳來班上同學呼喚京子的聲音。

不甘願重要對話被打斷，京子稍稍轉了頭，但視線仍未離開綾乃，「馬上來。」

方才的同學走近，「京子，老師要妳立刻過去...」

嘆了口氣，最後再望一眼始終不願意正眼看自己的綾乃，京子百般不願意地離去。走到轉角處，京子仍不自覺地回頭，就只是想再看看她、搞清楚她到底在想些什麼...

只見綾乃失神般的望著前方牆角，手裡摸著掛在胸前的項鍊。當綾乃抬起頭、兩人目光交會的瞬間，京子感到胸口一陣緊，而綾乃卻又是立馬逃避視線快步離開，留下京子悵然若失...


	2. Chapter 2

快步離開，是在躲她嗎？是的吧？綾乃心想，自從那天目睹那個場景後，她沒有辦法再欺騙自己，告訴自己一切都沒變，假裝她的世界沒有天翻地覆...

其實一直都知道的不是嗎，只是仍舊被那一絲小小的希望蒙蔽了雙眼，仍舊落入那雙清澈的水藍眼睛，仍舊想沐浴在她溫暖的微笑中。

歲納京子和船見結衣的關係，就算多年來極力想忽略，想說服自己不是心中所想的那樣，但那個場景，勝過千言萬語...

 

那天，因為田徑校隊的校際比賽即將開始，綾乃幫學生會送些文件到田徑社，送完後，她看見歲納京子和船見同學坐在田徑場邊休息嬉笑，綾乃不禁微笑，走上前想和她們打聲招呼。

她們倆在聊些什麼，綾乃聽不清楚，但從她們身後，綾乃看見船見同學將手上的麵包剝了一塊，沒有一絲猶豫，自然地送到歲納京子面前。而將麵包一口吃進嘴裡的歲納京子，則是心滿意足地朝她笑了笑，傾了身子，親暱地將頭靠在船見同學肩上。

緩步走近兩人的綾乃，已經到了可以聽見她們說話的距離了...

「I love you.」雖然看不見歲納京子的表情，但滿溢的情感，透過她甜蜜溫柔的語調，早已充分傳達。

船見同學輕聲笑著，「知道啦，笨蛋。」將頭微微靠上歲納京子，船見同學藏在話裡的真摯情意，綾乃也聽得一清二楚。

看著這個場景，綾乃頓時感覺自己擅闖進一個不屬於她的空間，一個只容得下歲納京子和船見結衣的兩人空間... 不願成為不請自來的入侵者，綾乃轉過身，努力讓自己不發出半點聲音的離開了田徑場。

那天，杉浦綾乃終於從多年來自己編織的謊言中，清醒了。


	3. Chapter 3

午休時間，京子來到綾乃班級門口，但東張西望就是沒看到她要找的人，垂頭喪氣地轉而望向走廊，正巧看見綾乃準備走回班上。早料想到綾乃發現她後會掉頭離開，京子趕緊上前拉住她的手臂。

「我們上次的話還沒說完...」

將手臂從京子手中掙脫，手上一疊資料緊抱在胸前，綾乃看著旁邊的佈告欄，嘆了一口氣，「還要說什麼？」

京子咬著下唇沈默不語。

發現京子沒回話，綾乃終於瞥了她一眼，卻看到... 落寞和哀傷...？

拉著制服的衣襬，京子喃喃自語般，「是我做錯了什麼嗎...？」抬起頭，皺著眉看著綾乃，極力想找出，到底為什麼，要突然將她拒於心牆外... 

看著京子受了傷般的眼神，綾乃千頭萬緒... 為什麼，她明明心中另有所屬，現在卻要因為自己而擺出這種表情... 綾乃眼神回到佈告欄上的田徑比賽海報，淡淡地說著，「不，妳沒有做錯什麼...」

仍然眉頭深鎖，京子問道，「那為什麼... 要變得這麼冷淡？」

綾乃依舊逃避著視線，想開口卻說不出話。

「我...」京子躊躇了一會兒，綾乃的視線悄悄回到京子臉上。

深吸了一口氣，京子說著，「我喜歡妳的笑容，喜歡和妳為了無聊的小事拌嘴，」抬起頭望著綾乃，「我喜歡有妳在身邊的日子...」

望著京子沉默了半晌，綾乃說道，「如果妳只是無聊想找人陪妳...」看著手上抱著的資料，「妳的朋友那麼多，應該不缺我一個吧。」

「那... 不一樣...？」京子皺著眉，臉上充滿著不解。

不一樣？綾乃自嘲般地笑了，「對妳來說，我究竟算什麼？」聽著自己語氣淡然地地說出這句話，綾乃內心感到不可思議。

「什麼-」

「上星期，我無意間聽見妳和船見同學的對話，」綾乃抿了嘴唇，「妳對她說 I love you...」

京子靜靜地聽著綾乃，示意她繼續說下去。

轉移了視線，「所以，既然妳愛的人是她，」抱緊手上的資料，「朋友也很多，那有沒有我在，有那麼重要嗎？」

盯著綾乃的臉良久，京子終於知道怎麼回事了，她緩緩地吐出幾個字，「I love her...」

雖然這是綾乃早已知道的事實，但聽到京子親口說出來，心痛的感覺卻絲毫不減。

「But I’m in love with you.」

兩眼瞪大，仍然沒有直視京子，綾乃思緒在心中翻騰，歲納京子剛剛... 說什麼？

京子看著綾乃，彷彿她剛剛說的，是再明顯不過、最天經地義的事情了，綾乃她，真的不知道？「不過我確實從來沒有明確告訴過妳...」搔了搔頭，「所以果然還是我的錯吧...」

從剛剛開始就一句話也沒聽進去，綾乃轉過頭，仍然不可置信地看著京子，「... 什麼？」

「就是，」京子小心翼翼地說，「我喜歡妳啊？」

綾乃皺著眉，說不出話。

「而且，我已經喜歡妳四年了？」

「是... 朋友的喜歡？」

搖搖頭，京子露出有些拘束的微笑，「認真的喜歡...」

「可是... 船見同學...？」

京子輕笑，「是我最好的朋友，是我生命中最重要的人...」臉上浮起一抹紅暈，「但我對她不是這種喜歡...」

綾乃靜靜地望著京子，原來...？歲納京子，真的也對她...？

「所以說，如果妳最近變這麼冷淡，是因為那句話的話，」京子搔搔頭，「那妳可以不用擔心？」

從京子眼裡看到期望、盼望，綾乃下意識地摸著胸前藏在制服下的項鍊，國中時京子曾經送她的項鍊，喃喃自語地，「妳... 喜歡我...？」

侷促，「對啊？」臉頰微紅。

綾乃低下頭逃避視線，「喔...」臉上也不禁泛紅。

意識到氣氛開始緩和，京子微笑著挑起眉，「喔？」

「喔。」仍然不敢直視京子，綾乃尷尬地回應。

京子開始覺得這段對話逗趣，正準備說些什麼的時候，鐘聲響起。

像是終於等到機會似地，綾乃趕緊說，「我該回去上課了，」轉身準備離開，「妳也快回去吧。」

京子在綾乃走前急忙問道，「今天放學一起回家嗎？」

綾乃停下腳步，「嗯..」

「妳不會再躲我了吧？」

受不了似地嘆了口氣，「不會...」

京子臉上浮現一抹微笑，「那好喔，晚點見～」

綾乃瞄了一眼京子，「嗯，晚點見。」便紅著臉跑走了。

京子微笑地看著綾乃離去的背影，心中慶幸著，終於解開這個天大的誤會了，要是結衣知道，一定會笑死的，嘻嘻。

\----

這天放學，兩人在校園穿堂碰面，綾乃遠遠地看著京子一如既往地對她露出燦爛的笑容，內心一陣慌亂。到底，現在該如何是好？！

並肩走在小路上，察覺綾乃拘束的舉止，京子微笑，小心翼翼地問道，「要牽手嗎？」

綾乃緊張地向京子瞄了一眼，內心上演無數小劇場後，怯怯地吐出，「嗯...」

京子掛著微笑，將手伸出，靜靜地等著綾乃。

看著京子伸出的右手，綾乃緩緩放上自己左手。兩個人雙手碰觸的瞬間，綾乃感覺她全身血液都衝上她的臉頰。

原來，知道喜歡的人也喜歡自己，就是這種感覺嗎...


	4. 番外

午休時間的學生會室裡，幾個學生會成員們在桌邊閒聊，其中，一位非學生會成員，把這裡當做自個兒家似地，隨性地坐在副會長身旁，與大家自然談笑著。

事實上，這幾個星期以來，京子已經成為學生會的常客，其他成員對於她的出現早已見怪不怪。

話題來到即將到來的期末考，大家分享著自己的準備方式...

「船到橋頭自然直～」京子一派輕鬆地玩著筆說著，綾乃則在一旁搖頭嘆息。

京子這番輕佻的言論自然引起眾人熱議，紛紛告誡她，這次出題老師已經在課堂上放話，絕對不會讓大家輕易過關，奉勸京子趕快開始準備。

但京子仍是一副輕鬆的模樣，「欸～不用擔心～」勾起了身旁綾乃的脖子，「反正我有這麼優秀的女朋友，一定會當我的家教的，」在綾乃耳邊說道，「對吧？」

甩開勾在脖子上的手，綾乃紅著臉，賭氣般地說道，「誰是妳女朋友啊...」

倒吸了一口氣，京子故作姿態地將右手壓在胸前，彷彿要昭告世人，她的心是如何碎了一地，「可是我都說 I’m in love with you 了欸！」嘟著嘴，擺出一副受了傷的可憐小狗表情。

綾乃撇過頭，整理著桌上文件，「我們又沒有正式說要在一起...」

此時京子才終於意會到這個天大的失誤。其他學生會成員們則是面面相覷，靜靜地看著這兩個人的發展。

綾乃用餘光瞥見京子從座位上起身，靠上椅子、騰出空間。當她轉過頭想看京子究竟要做什麼時，只見京子手裡拿著什麼，單膝跪在綾乃身旁。

「妳？？幹嘛？？？？」看著這般場景，綾乃一頭霧水，大家的目光全都在她和京子身上，讓綾乃瞬間渾身不自在。

舉起手裡的一卷紙膠帶，「杉浦綾乃，」京子神情異常嚴肅正經，「妳願意當我的女朋友嗎？」

此時的綾乃已經羞紅了臉，雙手遮在眼前，啥都沒看到。


End file.
